


Sailor V and her Miko

by VampirePaladin



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Minako is still Sailor V, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Through the efforts of Sailor V, the Dark Kingdom was stopped before Luna could awaken Usagi.  Minako continued to fight youma on her own, firm in the conviction that if she kept things under control that her princess and former comrades from her past life wouldn't have to fight.  Exhausted from her constant battles, Sailor V arrives at Hikawa Shrine to see if Rei has had any visions that could warn of future attacks.





	Sailor V and her Miko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tentaclekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclekitten/gifts).



Rei sat before the sacred fire. Sweat was dripping down her body both from the heat and from the intense concentration that she held. Her eyes never wavered as she gazed into the fire, hoping for a psychic vision, one that would actually be of use instead of another one of a girl with odd hair eating buns. She also didn’t need to know where the woman a block away had left her keys or the location of Sakura’s cat. What Rei needed was information on where the youma would attack next.

“Did you find anything, Rei?” asked a tired voice from behind her.

Rei spun around. That voice was one of the few things that could draw her away from her meditations. Leaning against the wall was the blonde haired, masked vigilante that the news and police called Sailor V. There were more scratches and bruises on her exposed skin than Rei had remembered seeing last time. Rei could see the dark circles under Sailor V’s eyes even with the red mask partially hiding them.

Shaking her head, Rei said, “No, I’m sorry. I haven’t found anything new. Was my last vision accurate?” Rei had seen a gang of youma terrorizing a popular dance spot. She’d told Sailor V about it the last time she’d come for information.

“It was,” Sailor V said. “We took care of the youma and most of the victims were able to go home to their families.”

Rei knew that while Sailor V managed to save most of the victims of the youma that she wasn’t always able to save everybody. What surprised her was the mention of “we.” Rei had seen Sailor V’s talking cat partner but for some reason Rei didn’t think that she was talking about Artemis. 

“You have somebody that you’re working with now?” Rei asked. She tried not to let the jealousy show in her face. Since Sailor V had started coming to her for help two years ago, Rei had begun to care for the other girl as more than a friend. She’d been learning both martial arts to defend herself and had begun to practice archery on top of honing her skills as a miko. Rei wanted to help Sailor V, not be a burden that would have to be defended.

“Sailor Neptune. She’s the only other one of us that’s awakened so far. We made contact a few weeks ago and have been helping each other with larger attacks,” Sailor V said. Her voice sounded so sad and lonely, like there was a pain in her that no normal person could ever soothe. “I need to go if you don’t have any new information for me.” Sailor V took a step forward and stumbled.

Rei was up, catching her before she could hit the floor or fall into the sacred fire. Sailor V’s body felt hot trough her uniform. The blonde hair had brushed against Rei and it felt rough. She could feel a slight tremor in Sailor V’s body. 

“Sailor V, are you alright?”

“I’m just… I’m a little tired.”

“You’ve been pushing yourself too hard. You need to rest,” Rei said. She supported Sailor V as she led her out of the room and into another where she helped her sit down in a chair.

“Rei, are you happy with your life?” Sailor V suddenly asked.

“Well, yes, I am able to use my abilities to help you, school is going well, and I get to live with a grandfather that loves me instead of a father that would just use me,” Rei answered.

“Is there anything about your life that you regret?”

“I guess I’m a little lonely. Most people stay away from me because my abilities scare them,” Rei admitted.

A look of sadness appeared on Sailor V’s face and lingered there. Rei guessed that it wasn’t the answer that she had wanted to hear, but it was the truth. Rei had no close friends and only her grandfather was there for her in terms of family. She did sometimes play with the neighborhood children that would come to visit the shrine, but she had nobody her own age.

“I’m so sorry, Rei.” Sailor V caught Rei’s hand in her own gloved one and pulled her close. “I always thought that if I worked hard, that none of you would ever have to take on this burden. I never thought about what it might be costing you,” Sailor V mumbled nonsense.

“Sailor V, I don’t understand.” 

Rei’s words were responded to by Sailor V’s lips covering her own as Rei was pulled into the heroine’s arms. She closed her eyes, savoring the taste of Sailor V. Even without knowing who she was behind that mask Rei felt that she still knew her. She knew she was brave, courageous, dedicated, and had her own unique brand of humor. Rei didn’t need to know Sailor V’s name to know who she really was. Rei’s hands grasped as Sailor V’s shoulders. She could feel Sailor V’s hands slip around her waist, before pulling Rei closer to Sailor V’s body. All of this felt so right, from the way that Rei fit in Sailor V’s arms to the feel of Sailor V’s slightly chapped lips.

When they pulled apart Rei said, “Rest here for the night.”

“Rei, I-“

“Sailor V, you’re exhausted. If you spend the night here then if I get a vision in the middle of the night I will be able to wake you up right away. You’d get more rest overall since you won’t be travelling back and forth while also being close by so I can tell you quickly if something happens.”

Sailor V sighed, but gave a tired smile and said, “Never could argue with Mars when you got like this,” under her breath. Then she said at a normal volume, “Alright, I’ll sleep here for the night.”

Rei got off of Sailor V’s lap. “I’m going to go get a bath ready. I’ll find a nightgown for you to wear when you’re done.”

“Thank you, Rei.”

Rei left Sailor V there as she went to go start the water for the bath. She found a clean, pink nightgown folded up in a box that would easily fit Sailor V. When Rei opened the door she found herself looking not at the infamous champion of love and justice, but another girl with a bright red bow in her hair. She looked to be about the same age as Rei, putting her in highschool.

The girl turned her head to look at Rei with the same tired eyes that Sailor V had. Even if she hadn’t found the girl where she left Sailor V, Rei would have recognized those eyes in a heartbeat.

“Hello Hino Rei, my name is Aino Minako. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Sail-“

“Minako.”

“Minako,” Rei accepted the correction, “you didn’t have to show me your real identity.”

“I know, but you made me realize something about myself, and about you. It might be my choice to take on the burden of fighting alone, but I never had the right to deprive you of your friends and… I want to be with you Rei, not just as Sailor V with her miko helper. I want us to also be Rei and Minako. Is that alright with you?” Rei could hear the nervousness in Minako’s voice.

“I want to be with you too,” Rei said as she moved to Minako. The two embraced each other, the pink nightgown falling to the ground between them. Rei’s eyes were watering with tears as a hole in her heart that she didn’t realize she had was filled by Minako.


End file.
